


(untitled)

by TicTok



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Meaningless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicTok/pseuds/TicTok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Corey and Jonny</p>
            </blockquote>





	(untitled)

**Author's Note:**

> I almost didn't post this because people on tumblr are dicks
> 
> it doesn't have a title yet because I have 0 motivation or creativity today.

Corey wakes up to his phone beeping steadily. He huffs tiredly and reaches an arm out, fumbling on the nightstand to turn the alarm off. Jonny whines behind him and shuffles around a bit. The dog is curled along the back of Corey’s knees, her little warm body pressed against him comfortably.

The alarm continues beeping as Corey tries to maneuver the off button with sleep-stiff fingers, finally succeeding. Corey turns over, jostling Roxy under the covers between them. She slinks up the bed and licks his face, waving her tail happily. Corey bats her away, blinking blearily. Jonny is on his side, and he thinks Jonny is facing him. He has a pillow hiding his face making it hard to tell for sure.

Corey grabs the dog and tucks her against his bare chest, holding her low enough that she can’t quite reach his face to lick him. That doesn’t stop her from bathing his neck and bare chest in feather-light slurps though. He turns her and kisses the side of her face, pressing the bridge of his nose into her soft neck. 

The mass of pillows and blankets next to Corey grunts when Roxy excitedly rolls onto her back and kicks her back feet. Corey looks over Roxy’s head, watching as her fluffy tail swats the pillow over Jonny’s face repeatedly. Jonny remains still, until Corey turns Roxy around and pushes her towards the lump. 

She puts her head under the pillow, her butt in the air and her tail wagging as she noses under the pillow. Jonny groans and stretches his arms out, enveloping her in a hug. She squirms in his arms, straining up to lick his face. Corey scoots closer and lifts the pillow up, tipping it over so it is off Jonny’s face.

Jonny still has his eyes closed, his cranky morning expression already firmly settled on his face. Corey smiles sleepily at him and reaches across Roxy to drape an arm over him. He grunts at Corey’s arm settling across his shoulders, shrugging in a weak attempt to throw Corey’s arm off.

The pair groan in unison when they hear the front door fling open and slam shut, followed by two sets of footsteps pounding back the hall. Pat and Shawzy take a flying leap at the foot of the bed and land half on Jonny and half on Corey. 

Andew sits on Corey, none too gently, and bounces enthusiastically. Pat shakes Jonny, screeching “Paintball! Paintball! Paintball!” Jonny growls and lets Roxy shimmy out of his arms, allowing her to jump all over Pat and Andrew, thrilled to see her best buddies. 

“Did we have kids and you didn’t tell me?” Corey mutters to Jonny, shoving Shawzy off of him. Andrew flops on his back and wedges in between Corey and Jonny. He sweeps Roxy up and holds her over his face, baby talking her while she licks him excitedly.

The bed wobbles again when Pat gets up on his knees. “What are you two losers doing still in bed anyway?! Its 9:30! You guys are always up by now!” Pat settles back on his heels and scoops Roxy off of Andrew’s chest, snuggling her as she licks him. 

Corey slides his hand through Andrew’s hair absently and looks over at Jonny, who is staring with bleary hatred at Pat. He laughs lightly and brings his hand up to the side of Jonny’s face. Jonny’s gaze shifts to him and Corey leans forward to press his lips against Jonny’s briefly. “Good morning.” Corey says softly. 

Pat shrieks and covers Roxy’s eyes, jumping up and running from the room. Andrew mock gags and scoots out from under Corey’s elbow. “Ew! Let me up!” Corey and Jonny exchange a smirk and both grab onto Andrew, blowing raspberries and kissing any parts of his face and neck. Andrew writhes, trying to escape Jonny and Corey’s grip. He shouts for Pat to help him, then bucks wildly right as Jonny and Corey let go. Andrew rolls to the floor and springs to his feet, bolting for the door.

“And that is how you clear the bed of annoying kids.” Corey says with a grin, settling in against Jonny’s shoulder as he rolls onto his back. Jonny hums grouchily and closes his eyes. Corey kisses just below Jonny’s ear and sits up. “Come on, we have to get ready to leave. Paintball will be fun, and we _promised_ them.”

Forty-five minutes later Jonny wonders into the kitchen where Corey is cooking pancakes. He looks blotchy from the hot shower and smells fresh and clean. Corey greets him with a grin and pauses flipping the pancakes to kiss his lips tenderly. Jonny’s lips feel damp and cold and Corey makes a face at him, taking a moment to ruffle Jonny’s wet hair. He laughs when Jonny scowls and immediately tries to fix the damage.

Pat and Andrew start screaming at each other in the other room just then. “Guys!” Corey hollers, “Come eat!” The screaming stops and the two pop through the doorway, bounding over to the table and sitting down as Corey sets a heaping plate of pancakes in the middle of the table. Pat, Andrew, and Jon all start grabbing pancakes and putting them on their plates as soon as the over filled dish settles on the table.

“So, what are your girls up to today.” Corey asks, trying to make conversation. Pat scoffs around a mouthful of pancake, and Andrew says, “Managed to ditch them for the day.” Jonny shakes his head at that. “Yeah, they are going to a movie, then the mall.” Pat adds distractedly.

After Breakfast, Jonny’s mood improves greatly. He even joins in on Pat and Shawzy’s heated discussion on who has a better slapshot. On the way they stop and pick up Sharpy and Bickell. Saad and Seabs meet them at the field.

Paintball is one of Jonny’s favorite things besides hockey. And he is eager to get moving once they arrive. They split into two teams, Sharpy, Pat, Andrew, and Saad on one, Jonny, Corey, Bryan, and Brent on the other. 

Halfway through the game, Corey is sore where he has been pelted with paintballs, tired, and desperately trying to keep up with his team. Jonny, Brandon and Brent look like they could go at this all day. 

Corey grabs Jonny by the shoulder and heaves him back behind a blocker. “If we quit now, I’ll blow you in the car while we wait on them to finish.” He says seriously. Jonny hesitates, weighing the two options in his head before saying, “No! I don’t want to lose!” and shoving past Corey to get back into the middle of everything. Corey groans and trails after him.

After the game they all go back to Sharpy’s house to ice their paintball bruises and discuss the game. Sharpy orders a bunch of pizza and limps to the kitchen to get several beers, passing them out to the guys. Saad looks at him with starry rookie eyes as he takes the beer Sharpy offers him.

Sharpy puts a movie in and they all settle into chairs and couches around the room. Jonny sprawls out on the couch next to Corey. He presses up along Corey’s side and puts his arm on the back of the couch behind Corey. Not long into the movie, the ice pack on Corey’s thigh slips as Andrew crawls up onto the couch.

He settles on the couch next to Corey, stretched out on his side with his head on Corey’s thigh. It doesn’t take long for Corey’s hand to drift to the side of Andrew’s head and his fingers to thread through his hair. “Why do you do that?” Andrew asks after a few minutes. Corey shrugs, “You’re just there. So why not?” Andrew shrugs and relaxes into Corey’s touch.

Towards the end of the movie, just about everyone is mostly drunk and falling asleep. Jonny’s head has been laying on Corey’s shoulder for a while now and Corey is pretty sure he is asleep. Corey jumps slightly when Jonny whispers, “So, is the offer from the earlier still available?” 

At first Corey thinks it is just drunken rambling, then he remembers and fights the urge to laugh. “No, no it’s not still available.” Jonny just hums sleepily and tucks in closer. Corey tries to shift position, but he is pretty well trapped between Jonny against his side and Andrew’s head in his lap. 

He looks disdainfully at Shawzy, passed out and drooling slightly on his thigh. Sharpy laughs across the room and snaps a picture, giggling as starting to text rapidly. Corey rolls his eyes and tries to focus on the movie.

Corey jolts awake to the sound of camera phones clicking and women cooing. He blinks, temporarily blinded and squints at them. Chaunette is gathering Andrew, who is muttering and growling about having to get up. Across the room Dayna is nudging Brent and waking him up as well. Abby is stifling her laughter in the doorway, a hand over her mouth as she fights the laughs. Pat is grinning at Amanda, who is kneeling on the floor next to him, kissing his face to gently wake him up. Bryan is missing already.

“Look at this, Abs. All our little hawks, grown up, drunk, and their women coming to collect them.” Sharpy says smugly. Abbly laughs and rubs her pregnant belly absently. Then she notices Saad looking around the room sheepishly. “Except you Brandon. You are going to have to sleep here tonight.” Brandon protests weakly that it is still early and he has lots of time to sober up, but Abby and Sharpy just shake their heads. Abby and Sharpy say goodbye to everyone else before turning their attention to Jonny and Corey.

“What about you, Crow? You too buzzed to drive?” Sharpy asks, looking at Corey with hard eyes. Corey thinks for a moment. He kind of is. Abby speaks before he has a chance to respond, “Why don’t you and Jonny stay for dinner, then you can go home after?” Sharpy nods approvingly. Corey glances at Jonny, who has sat up and is blinking grouchily. “Don’t ask me. I just fucking woke up.” Jonny says irritably. Corey shrugs and nods, “Yeah, that would be great, thanks.” 

Abby looks delighted and claps her hands, turning and waddling down the hall. Sharpy grins, waving his beer around slightly as he asks, “Steaks sound good?” Corey nods and grabs for Jonny’s hand as Sharpy continues. “I would offer you all another beer, but that would defeat the purpose of you staying longer.” Corey smiles and nods as Sharpy turns away. Brandon rolls off the couch and sprawls out on his stomach on the floor, dragging a pillow down and mashing it into a comfortable ball under his head. 

Jonny looks at Corey, who can’t help but think that if looks could kill then he would be dead. Corey smiles at him anyway and shrugs. Jonny brightens when Maddie starts to scream, suddenly remembering that there is a toddler in the house to cuddle. He leans forward and presses his lips to Corey’s, sweeping his tongue across Corey’s upper lip as he pulls away. He flashes a grin and slides off the couch to go rescue Maddie.

A few hours later, after dinner and an extra helping of cake for dessert, (much to Jonny’s reluctant enjoyment), Corey kisses Abby’s cheeks and hugs Sharpy goodbye. Jonny does the same and then tangles his fingers with Corey’s as they wave to Brandon and head for home. No doubt that Roxy is missing them and eager for them to come home to her.


End file.
